Whisky Peak Arc
The Whiskey Peak Arc is the eighth story arc of the anime and manga series One Piece. It is the second in the Baroque Works Saga. With a Log Pose now in hand, the Straw Hat Pirates are directed toward Whiskey Peak: a town that welcomes pirates with open arms and treats them like celebrities. Obviously, it is too good to be true and the island's residents soon show their true colors. What is more, an even bigger surprise is about to be uncovered. Whiskey Peak is on the first island that the Straw Hat Pirates encounter on the Grand Line. Summary A Mysterious Town, a Secret Organization, and a Beautiful Woman The arc begins with the crew out in the ocean on the starting leg of the Grand Line and quickly are introduced to the abnormality of the place as they experience first hand the ever changing weather, the shifting of the wind and the tides constantly keeping the crew (save for Zoro who slept through the whole thing) on their toes. Eventually, the weather stabilizes and the crew spot an island on the horizon, the cactus town Whiskey Peak. Once there, Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday thank the crew and jump ship much to the crew's confusion. Since the log pose needs time to reset, the crew have no choice but to dock at the mysterious island. Much to their surprise the resident welcome them as if they were heroes. Soon they meet the town's leader, Igarappoi who treats them with a party. The crew quickly takes to the place eating, drinking, and flirting (in Sanji and Usopp's case) themselves silly into the night till eventually, they all fall asleep. However Igarappoi, as well as a few other operatives in disguise, turn out to be agents of the elusive Baroque Works criminal syndicate, but both Zoro and Nami knew something was wrong and stayed awake, thwarting their surprise attack. This syndicate operates only with the assignments that are delegated to its agents by the leader, who, like every other member with number agent status, remained secret and anonymous. When the town hiding bounty hunters (aka Millions) are discovered, they hunt and attempt to murder Zoro who, without much effort, picks them off little by little, leaving an anxious Mr. 8 , Mr. 9, Miss Monday and Miss Wednesday to be dealt with. Soon after, Mr. 5 and his lady partner Miss Valentine arrive, but were not present to aid the other, less capable agents of the organization. They reveal that the leader of Baroque Works (Mr. 0) has discovered a spy, who has somehow successfully infiltrated its ranks, and that they have been sent to dispatch them. The spies are none other than Igaram (Mr. 8, who used the alias Igarappoi as the town's leader) and Princess Nefertari Vivi (Ms. Wednesday) of the Alabasta kingdom. Mr. 9 and Ms. Monday, despite being rather unaware of the situation to their own admission, decide to hold off the Mr. 5 pair so that Vivi can escape but are quickly defeated. In a twist of fate, the pirates that Vivi was meant to kill in her role as a double-agent are now her protectors, when Igaram promises Nami 1,000,000,000 to ensure her safety back to Alabasta. When Zoro comes to Vivi's rescue, however, Luffyarrives at the scene and attacks him, under the assumption Zoro killed everyone in the town because they did not make his favorite food. After fighting for a bit, they unintentionally defeat the Mr. 5 pair and stop fighting when they are hit by Nami. At this point, Vivi explains that her kingdom was being ruined by a civil war started by Baroque Works, and if she can confront the rebel army with the information on the true cause of the war, she can end it. The leader of Baroque Works, according to her, wants to take over Alabasta and turn it into an "ideal nation" ruled by him, and she reveals the name of the leader - Crocodile of the Shichibukai. Unfortunately, by revealing his name, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami are added to the Baroque Works hit list by the nearby Mr. 13, causing Nami to throttle her. Afterwards, Igaram appears dressed as Vivi and explains that he will act as a decoy. He departs from Whiskey Peak, only to have his ship be blown up as soon as he leaves, apparently killing him. The Straw Hats and Vivi run to the Going Merry only to find Miss All Sunday, the highest ranking female Baroque Works agent, waiting for them. As it turns out, she was the one who let Vivi find out the boss's identity, yet she was also the one who revealed that she and Igaram were double-agents and blew up the ship, so the crew is not sure whose side she is on. Ms. All Sunday gives them an Eternal Pose (a permanent Log Pose) to Nanimonai Island, which is supposedly very close to Alabasta, but Luffy destroys it, claiming that she does not decide their course. As Ms. All Sunday leaves, the crew leave for Little Garden, the next island of the Grand Line. Anime and Manga Differences *In the manga, Nami and Zoro participate in a drinking contest with some of the townsfolk; in the anime, Nami at first has no interest in drinking alcohol until the townspeople bribe her with money, after which she agrees to participate and forces Zoro to join in as well.''One Piece Manga and Anime Chapter 107 and Episode 64 *In the manga, when Miss Valentine first used her ability, she used it on Zoro, who avoided it, but in the anime she first used it to "bury" Miss Monday. *Vivi's shirt pattern was changed to wavy stripes. In the manga, they were circular, giving her chest a more erotic look. In Movie 8, the shirt is identical to the manga's version. *Vivi's hair and skin colors are lighter in the anime. 4Kids Edits *The wine was changed to fruit punch. *Because the Reverse Mountain Arc was skipped, the scene of Vivi and Mr. 9 jumping ship was skipped. *The name of the town was changed from Whiskey Peak to Misty Peak. *Miss Monday's nun disguise is changed to a plain black cloak. Her voice was also changed from sounding high-pitched and feminine to deep and masculine. Story Impact *Zoro's victory over the one hundred bounty hunters in this arc would later cause the World Government to issue his first bounty after the events of the Alabasta arc. *Baroque Works is introduced, as well as Nico Robin as Miss All Sunday, who would later join the Straw Hat Pirates. *Vivi begins traveling with the Straw Hat Pirates, as she, along with Luffy, Zoro, and Nami are now on Baroque Works' hit list. *Crocodile is the third Shichibukai to be named. Crocodile is also the leader of Baroque Works, code named Mr. 0, who will become the main antagonist of the Alabasta Arc. *Vivi is the first Noble introduced into the series though she does not show the selfish nature associated with most other Nobles in the series. *Since they were asleep during the battle at Whiskey Peak, Usopp and Sanji are not put on Baroque Works' hit list. This would give them an advantage in their later encounters with Baroque Works, especially Sanji, who unlike Usopp, was not added to the hit list later on. Trivia *"Whiskey" is a maritime flag signal meaning "I require medical assistance". *Initially in the eighth movie, which retells the story of the Alabasta arc, Whiskey Peak was left out. The arc would later be animated and added for the TV showings in Tokyo and most likely will appear in a special edition DVD of the movie. Not much is changed in the movie version save for Chopper being in the crew at the time. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation A09